


The Best Policy

by likephantomsforever



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Sanders Sides - Freeform, deceit origin story, sad times lmao, virgil and remus are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likephantomsforever/pseuds/likephantomsforever
Summary: What happens when Thomas' Honesty finds it a lot easier to lie?This short fic is written for @princeblue33 on TikTok, and is based off of her series she did in May. Dorian is her OC and is based on Thomas' honesty.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Everything Was Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princeblue33 on TikTok](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=princeblue33+on+TikTok).



Dorian Sanders was Patton's favourite - not that sides were supposed to have favourites, of course, but if he DID have one it was Dorian.

Dorian was Thomas' honesty, and as Thomas went through elementary, middle, and high school, Dorian had always helped him out by just.. telling the truth.

Dorian and Patton liked hanging out together. One day, as they were sitting on Patton's sofa together, Patton spoke up. "It can't be easy being so honest all the time."

Dorian sighed a little, turning away from Patton slightly. "It's not.. But it's the right thing to do."

Patton patted his shoulder. "D'you wanna make cookies?"

Dorian laughed a bit. "Yeah.."

Despite the fact that they had the capabilities to summon the cookies already baked, or make sure everything was done neatly, Patton and Dorian still ended up with flour all over them. 

Dorian took a couple of cookies to give to the others, probably Virgil and Remus, as they seemed kinda lonely these days. "Well, I should be going."

"We should-"

"I'd like to-"

Patton laughed at the other's awkwardness. "How about tomorrow?"

Dorian nodded. "Yeah.. see you then."

Dorian smiled softly to himself, suddenly standing outside Virgil's room. Life was good.


	2. Shooting Star

Then it got bad. It got bad because Thomas realised he was gay- not that that was the bad thing, it was how to handle it. Dorian wanted to be honest, but Patton wanted to be safe, and Logan reeling out statistics about homophobia and hate violence certainly wasn't helping everyone come to a decision. Then Dorian snapped.

"Fuck, Thomas! Just tell him you like him!"

Thomas paused. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Ignore Logan, ignore Anxiety- what's really the worst that could happen?"

Thomas sighed. "I guess you're right.."

Suddenly, Patton appeared. "Dorian!"

Dorian flinched from the surprise. "Patton!"

"Oh- are you mad at me?"

Dorian was in defensive mode- but he instantly softened at the sight of Patton. "I could never be mad at you. And that's the truth."

They both disappeared together, leaving Thomas alone to process Dorian's decision.

Patton popped up in Dorian's room a few hours later. "Dorian?"

He looked up. "Mhm?"

"Do you promise you're not mad at me?"

"Of course not.." Dorian paused.

Patton smiled. "Hey, Dorian?"

He made eye contact with Patton.

"I love you."

Dorian blushed and smiled a little. He leant forward and gave Patton a quick kiss on the cheek. "I love you too."


	3. Dusk Till Dawn

Dorian didn't know what was happening.

Honesty had always ended well for Thomas, what was happening now?!

Thomas had told the boy how he felt - and it hadn't gone well. Not at all. Thomas was scared to go to school, he thought his parents were going to find out, it was horrible. And it was all Dorian's fault.

They were having a heated argument when Patton popped up. Dorian didn't even notice he was there. 

"If you didn't keep.. pushing me, this never would have happened, Honesty!"

"I don't know what else you expect me to do! The clues in the name, Thomas!"

"Hey, Dorian-" Patton said quietly, taking Dorian by surprise. Dorian looked at the hand on his shoulder and then at Patton. "You're doing the right thing. Thomas will understand that one day."

"If I'm doing the right thing, I don't understand why this is happening!"

"Don't worry, things will turn out okay. I promise. How about you, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Dorian pulled away from Patton. "No, everythings fine, Patton! It always is, isn't it?!"

"We'll get through this.."

"Sure." Dorian snapped sarcastically, before vanishing back to his room.

Eventually he popped up in Patton's room. It broke his heart to see Patton so sad.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you."

Patton looked up, not expecting Dorian to be there. "It's okay.." He forced a smile. "Things are tough for all of us right now."

"That's no excuse.. I promise I didn't mean it." Dorian sighed, and unpinned a yellow flower from his suspenders. He held it out to Patton. "I wanted to give you this."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Patton grinned and put it in his hair.

Dorian laughed. "Gosh, you're adorable."

Patton faltered, thinking about how Dorian had never taken that flower off for anything. "..Is something wrong?" 

"No.. no, I'm good.. I love you."

Patton smiled softly. "I love you too.. No matter what."

Dorian smiled back. "No matter what."


	4. Bad

Thomas and Dorian were fighting again. More and more people had found out Thomas was gay, and it was just getting worse. Dorian knew what he had to do - he didn't want to do it, but what was the other option?

"Just tell them you're sorry!" He yelled, commanding Thomas to lie.

Suddenly Dorian yelled in pain. He grabbed the right side of his face and felt.. scales? He slowly moved his hand away and saw Thomas looking at him in total fear. Dorian vanished as quickly as he arrived.

That was when he started hearing the voice.

The voice telling him to lie.

Dorian was freaking out - He had no idea what to do, and Patton could sense it. So he popped into Dorian's room.

Dorian instantly faced away from him.

"Are you okay, Dorian? Is something wrong?"

"No."

"I heard- did you tell Thomas to- to lie?"

"No!"

"Dorian, it's fine, please just talk to me-"

"NO!"

"Did I upset you?"

"No!"

"Are you telling the truth?"

Dorian faced Patton, a fang protruding from his top lip, half of his face that of a snake's. He smirked a little, giving into temptation and forgetting his morality. "No."


	5. All Your Darkest Fears

The other sides were having a heated discussion.. It was about Dorian. About what to do with him.

As if on cue, the room suddenly went cold.

Patton looked around warily. "Dorian?"

A man appeared, dressed in all black with a yellow shirt, hands gloved and pressed together. He seemed eerily familiar as he locked one snake eye with Patton. "Not Dorian.. Deceit."

"Who are- what happened?!" Patton yelled. 

"Let's just say I discovered something about myself. About dear old Thomas."

He laughed snidely. "I don't expect you to understand, but this is for the better."

"I don't think it is.."

Deceit sighed. He snapped his fingers and banished the other sides away. "Patton- My feelings haven't changed. I still-" He pulled off a glove. "I still love you."

Deceit froze as Patton pulled off that flower and threw it to the floor. 

"I want to love you.. But I can't love you like this. I'm not angry- I know you made a mistake. You thought you loved me.. But you're really just in pain."

Patton vanished.

"Patton!"

He didn't come back.


	6. It's Not You, It's Them

It was years later. Patton had lost hope long ago, and why not? The Dorian he knew was never coming back.

The most Patton could do was try to stop Deceit from winning.

Thomas was going through it, trying to decide whether to attend a callback or a wedding - because apparently that was something that needed to be debated - and Deceit wasn't helping.

"Obviously, Thomas, you should attend the callback!" He was saying. Lying through his teeth.

"No!" Patton spoke up. "He should go to the wedding, for his friends!"

"And since when has Thomas got anywhere listening to  _ you _ ?" Deceit snapped coldly.

"This is wrong.. This is wrong,  _ Dorian _ . And you know it."

"That hasn't been my name for a long time." He went to silence Patton when he grabbed his wrist. 

"No! I won't go speechless!" Patton sighed and looked at Deceit with genuine sadness. "You used to be Honesty. And then you changed, and- and I don't know who you are anymore!"

Deceit sighed and pulled both gloves off. No lies this time. "It's still me, Patton."

"No.. no, it's not. You said so yourself, you're not Dorian anymore. Dorian- Dorian is dead."

Dorian laughed in disbelief. "So what now?! I'm not going anywhere! You're stuck with me. Accept that, Patton."

"I know what I'll do." Patton pushed Deceit away. "I'll protect Thomas from you." He made eye contact for one final time. 

"No matter what."


End file.
